1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method forming a pattern and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of the semiconductor industry and the requirements of users, the integration density of electronic devices may increase and the performance thereof may be improved. Accordingly, a high integration density and a high performance of semiconductor devices, which may be important components of electronic devices, may be required. As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, an area of each unit cell in two dimensions may decrease. With a decrease in an area of a unit cell, feature sizes of semiconductor devices may decrease.